Surfaces that shape and bound a model of a reservoir, such as of petroleum, are constructed from data points known as well markers which are determined through a process known as well picking. Well markers can be used to characterize the reservoir in the sub-surface of the earth and to help geoscientists understand characteristics of the reservoir such as structure, orientation, plausible hydrocarbon entrapment scenarios, volume, depth location of the reservoir seal, and/or other characteristics. Well log data associated with drilled wells, such as gamma ray, neutron porosity and multiple resistivity logs, is manually interpreted by geoscientists and zones (lithostratigraphic units) are discerned along a well's trajectory. By identifying these zones for each well, the geologist places data points (well markers) marking the depth boundary of such zones. Identifying the zones in relation to an associated reservoir is based on a well-to-well correlation which requires thinking, knowledge, and experience; a time consuming process.
The well marker data can also form input data for three-dimensional (3D) petro-physical modeling application software used to create and bound surfaces of three-dimensional (3D)-reservoir models associated with the drilled wells. The traditional manual process of determining well markers is time consuming, costly, and it is not the best time investment for an expert geologist in a staff-constrained organization. Inaccurately marked wells and/or incorrect assumptions made due to lack of data to interpret can result in less-than-accurate 3D lithofacies models of reservoir formations and can cause wasteful expenditures of time and business resources and result in lost business opportunities and/or revenue.